Rabies is not only a public health problem that causes more than 40,000 human deaths per year worldwide but also represents a tremendous economical burden. In the USA alone, in excess of I billion dollars is spent annually for control, treatment, and prevention of rabies. While in developing countries stray dogs are the major carriers of rabies wildlife species, in particular raccoons and skunks, account for more than 90% of all rabies cases in North America. Oral immunization is the most effective method to control and eradicate rabies in stray dogs and wildlife. Unfortunately, the currently available oral rabies vaccines induce insufficient immunity in dogs or skunks. Therefore, the purpose of this phase I research project is to design novel oral rabies vaccines specifically for dogs, raccoons and skunks and test their efficacy and safety first in mice. In the phase II of the project, safety and efficacy of the newly developed vaccines will be established in the target species (skunks, raccoons, and dogs). PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: In order to control wildlife rabies and rabies in stray dogs worldwide, more pots and cost effective oral rabies vaccines must be developed. There is a high demand for such vaccines.